


Knotted Up

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, I Don't Even Know, I LOVE DRARRY SORRY, Knotting, M/M, References to Knotting, Self-Indulgent, Top Harry, abo kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: They could have tender moments later, but during this time of the year there was only instincts. They hadn't fully taken control, but he knew how to relinquish it.





	Knotted Up

**Author's Note:**

> warning : sex
> 
> knotting kinkkkk i guess

Harry smiled down at the blonde below him before softly nipping at his neck.

"Stop treating me like I'm so fragile, you prick. Just fuck me already."

 

"Last time I tried that you wouldn't talk to me for months. You locked yourself in the basement during your heat instead of just letting me take you the way I know you love it."

 

"Shut up," Draco spoke with crossed arms but clear embarrassment on his face. "It was _my_ choice."

 

"Interesting. When did it become _your_ choice to talk back and deny your alpha?"

Draco whimpered pathetically at the sound of Harry's low growl. The ravenette in question smirked at that before moving up the stairs of home towards his bedroom, sure that the blonde would follow him up.

If it were any other day Draco would turn his nose up at his mate and sit where he was and force Harry to carry him to their bed, but when he was like this he could barely control his thoughts let alone his movements. He didn't know what was worse, his heat or the time right before when he could feel his body adjusting.

He was rushing behind Harry before he had even realized what the man had said.

Draco stepped into the room and removed his clothes. These were the rules when he wanted it. When he _**needed**_ it.

"Good boy," praised Harry as he pounced, going back to biting at Draco's neck. They rutted against each other until they were both craving more. Harry quickly removed his own clothes, not giving the blonde as much of a show as he would have liked.

His hole was practically dripping already and it was puckering itself as if one touch would be enough. That insatiable itch was barely a day or so away. Draco knew it. It was his most primal instincts to _feel_ it.

Harry looked down at him on the bed with a smirk. While running teasing nails up and down Draco's thighs which were spread open and lifted slightly to give him a full view of the man before him. He flipped him over and smacked his ass once causing Draco to moan at the sudden contact of the tip of his prick against the bed.

Harry moved slowly and began kissing down his back, biting along the way. He followed the path made by his nails as he scratched down the smooth expanse of pale skin before him.

He led one finger to the crease between the blonde's cheeks before running it around the puckered area inside and applying some pressure then chuckling when Draco's ass seemed to suck his finger in with no resistance.

"You don't even need me to loosen you up, do you?" Harry pushed his finger in making Draco moan, before pulling it out just as quickly. "I bet you're ready to take my knot right now. You're such a little slut for me, aren't you, Draco?"

When he got no response he smacked Draco's ass.

 

"Yes-s!"

 

"Say it."

 

"I'm a slut for you, Potter! I'm such a slut for you. Please Harry, just fuck me already!" Draco whined.

 

"Now, was that so hard?" Harry asked with a chuckle and a smirk on his lips as he pushed himself into Draco's slick entrance.

Harry didn't stop for Draco to adjust. When he was like this the ache made it better, the blonde had told him that enough times that he knew better than to ask anymore. The last time he did Draco had pushed him onto his back after a particularly long session where he was too sensitive to even put his pants back on, and forced him into his still leaking hole.

He couldn't deny the idea was pretty sexy, but that was enough punishment to sway him away from being tender in these moments. They could have tender moments later, but during this time of the year there was only instincts. _They_ hadn't fully taken control, but _he_ knew how to relinquish it.

"You won't come until I knot you," Harry said leaning forward to bite at Draco's pulse.

 

"B-but Harry, I can c-come again! I **_promise_** , b-but please-"

 

"You aren't quite in your heat though, are you love? So we can't take any chances. I want you now and I don't want you to come until my knot is inside you. Stretching you until that's all you can think about."

 

His first urge was to slowly pull himself out before slamming back into Draco wholeheartedly causing them both to groan although the blondes started out more like a high pitched whiny. The sound was enough to extract a hiss from Harry before he pulled his hips back and slammed in again forcing a scream from Draco's throat.

"It's like you were made for this, Dray. It's like you wrap around me so perfectly, baby. Just look at how wet you are..."

 

Harry eased into a couple of gentle thrusts while continuing to praise the blonde below him before gripping his waist tightly and tugging him back onto his cock to match his own rapidly increasing and rough pace.

"You look so good with my dick inside your tight little hole." He smacked Draco's ass once. Twice. "Tell me you're mine. Tell me you want my knot."

As he spoke Draco could already feel his mate's knot starting to swell as it tugged at his hole.

"F-fuck, Harry! I'm yours! O-only yours! Please g-give me y-your knot. Let me c-come!"

 

The ravenette smirked at he began rocking his hips in a torturously slow pace enjoying the sounds of Draco whining below him and the slick feel of their bodies together as he leaned forward to kiss Draco's neck and whisper into his ear.

"Was that supposed to be a request? Sounded a lot more like a demand to me," Harry said attempting to sound stern but failing as his hips stuttered and he speed up again when he could feel himself getting close. With one last push his knot was inside Draco and the blonde let out a filthy moan as he came undone around the ravenettes knotted cock.

The way Draco's ass pulsed and tightened around him was enough to force his own orgasm from him. He rolled his hips into the blonde, riding the waves to completion.

**Author's Note:**

> i think knotting is kinda hot  
> but like i don't think im that good at it (obviously)
> 
> lemme know whatchu think, eh?


End file.
